teenage_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
TWE Wikia
Teenage Wrestling Entertainment A TWE é uma empresa pública em negócios dos mídia em entretenimento português. A empresa é composta por um portefólio de empresas que criam e oferecem conteúdo original de 52 semanas por ano para uma audiência nacional. Tem como Plataformas o TWE Woldwide, Programas Televisivos, PPV's, Midia Digital, Filmes e Magazines. A sede é em Lisboa, Portugal, e tem escritórios em Coimbra, Porto, Faro e Leiria. O que é a TWE? A TWE foi, criada em 2012 pelo antigo atleta da KWF, Tiago Carvalho, também conhecido por Hardy. É a evolução da empresa KWF, e fundida com a CIW (Corporação Infantil de Wrestling), a KCW (Kids Corporation of Wrestling) e a CPW (Corporação Portuguesa de Wrestling), tornando-se na maior rede de Luta Livre juvenil em Portugal. Rosters e Cinturões A TWE possui 2 Rosters Principais, e uma subdivisão para desenvolvimento de atletas. Programas 1ª Divisão Principal: Monday Night: Big Bang 2ª Divisão Principal:Friday Night: Nemesis * Subdivisão: PRX Programas * Diva's House * Cyber Space * TWE Choice Awards Titulos * Titulo da TWE ( Oficial ) * Titulo Mundial de Pesos Pesados * Titulo Intercontinental da TWE * Titulo de Portugal * Titulo de Equipas Masculinas * Titulo de Equipas Femeninas * Titulo de Equipas Mistas * Titulo Feminino/ Divas * Titulo Mundial Feminino de Pesos Leves Titulos (PRX) * Titulo do PRX * Titulo Feminino do PRX * Titulo de Equipas do PRX * Titulo de Equipas Mistas do PRX * Titulos Infantis do PRX ( Feminino e Masculino ) História O historial da empresa fundiu-se com todas as outras, começando primeiro com a KCW, que foi a primeira empresa no qual tudo começou. Com a KCW começou a “Era de Ouro”, conhecida como a era clássica, que acabou em 2006 começando assim combates, storylines e conteúdo mais perigosos. A KCW ainda existe e os atletas seguem então para a TWE ou CPW. A CPW apareceu de repente e destronou a KCW. Porém, segundo vários atletas, a administração da CPW estava a desperdiçar talento e dinheiro a criar péssimas storylines e eventos pouco lucrativos, deixando os fãs chocados e começaram a perder audiência. Empregados que não faziam o trabalho deles ganhavam mais que os atletas, e competidores que eram amigos e unidos na KCW foram virarados uns contra os outros. Até que em 2009, o antigo campeão intercontinental da KCW e na altura campeão Mundial na CPW, Tyger (Hardy) rebelou-se, acabando por se ir embora com o título mundial, levando-o para a KWF. A KWF possuía storylines razoáveis, mais atletas e funcionários e melhores títulos que a CPW. Os programas foram ganhando cada vez mais audiências, até estarem no topo. Em 2011, a CPW decidiu declarar batalha à KWF, que estava no topo, porque atletas estavam a sair da sua empresa para a marca líder, e começaram a atacar os deles. Tyrok fez uma breve aparição na CPW depois vencer o seu combate na WrestleLand, e atacou um dos atletas da CPW. De acordo com Tyrok, o atleta estava apenas a marcar uma posição contra a CPW. Este ataque acabou por virar um combate no evento ”X-Terminator”, no qual Tyrok saiu vencedor. Esta batalha entre a KWF e a CPW continuaria até ao ano seguinte. Até que o presidente da KWF entregou a empresa a Tyrok. Segundo este, Tyrok era mais qualificado para liderar a sua companhia porque sabia exatamente onde atingir a CPW. Pouco depois, Tyrok comprou a CIW e a KCW, promoveu a subdivisão PRX e alterou a imagem corporativa. A empresa passou de Kids Wrestling Federation para Teenage Wrestling Entertainment, com um novo logotipo, novos e antigos atletas e um novo logo para cada programa da KWF, porém mantendo os nomes originais. A TWE tornou-se então maior e mais forte que a própria CPW, promovendo assim novos eventos, mas mantendo os antigos e tornando-os maiores. Em 2014, quando esta batalha chegou ao auge em que parecia que a CPW ia dar o seu golpe, Tyrok, que alterou a gimmick para o atual Hardy, declarou guerra entre o Mundo da TWE e a Corporação contra a Autoridade e a Administração da CPW. A CPW trouxe de volta atletas e a TWE fez o mesmo. O curso desta guerra tornou-se mais feroz quando depois do combate final do evento “Slummer Zone” de 2014, a Coordenadora de Operaçãoes da CPW atacou uma pupila de Hardy, e uma das atletas infantis do roster do PRX, Bibby, pelas costas, fazendo-a perder o título que tinha acabado de ganhar. Depois disto, as coisas foram ficando piores quando atletas da CPW se sentiram motivados com isto e começaram a reclamar os títulos para eles. Porém, enquanto a CPW andava a atacar a TWE com tudo, Hardy estava a promover estrelas recém-chegadas do PRX, inclusive Raven, Kristyn, Natasha, Lyner, Starcade, Russo, Lemon Brunch, etc., até começar a recrutar também atletas antigos como F-Rex, Rochel, Pit"John"Bull, Katy Fox, Anik "The Buddha" Brijesha, e novas storylines foram criadas, rebentando a escala de audiências, como a emocionante luta de Bibby contra o poder da CPW, a estreia de Raven, Nathalya e Lyner como equipa, o regresso de Rochel como campeã e a reunião da equipa considerada uma das mais poderosas, entre F-Rex, Pit”John”Bull e Cardoso, os Evolution. Raven também se tornou na primeira campeã feminina a segurar o titulo da TWE. A guerra continuou até que, em Abril de 2016, Hardy regressa à CPW com a sua primeira gimmick, para tomar o programa Nights with Nitro. Para ganhar controlo do programa e da empresa, venceu um combate Hell In a Cell na WrestleLand e comprou a empresa. No dia 2 de Abril de 2016, Hardy anunciou o lançamento da H-Box, em que os programas da TWE e da CPW passariam a ser transmitidos no Hardy Sports Channel, o canal da TWE, e que todos os combates efetuados pela KCW, CPW, KWF e CIW estar disponiveis no TWE Worldwide. Eventos e PPV'S * Janeiro -Batalha Real * Fevereiro - Alta Velocidade * Março - Pitstop * Abril - WrestleLand * Maio - Vingança * Junho - X-Terminator * Julho - Belt In The Bank * Agosto - Slummer Zone * Setembro - Noite de Titãs * Outubro - Jaula do Inferno * Novembro - Survival * Dezembro - M.C.E. (Mesas, Cadeiras, Escadotes) Eventos Inativos * Fatal 5 * * Rei dos Tronos * Na Tua Casa * Tecnologia X * Julgamento * Imperdoável * Sem Misericórdia * Insurreição * Rebellion * Furia Fatal * Tributo às Tropas * Sem Saída * Até ao Limite Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse